


Pain Redeems Me

by Nesapotamia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alistair is not a good Dom, Castiel is, Dean Winchester's poor self image, Dom!Castiel, Learning what a healthy D/s relationship is supposed to be like, M/M, Sub!Dean, Top!Castiel, dark themes, may be trigger some people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesapotamia/pseuds/Nesapotamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew he was worthless, and Alistair gave him what he deserved.  When Castiel finds out he does not agree. A/U not a hunter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters, I'm just playing with them for a bit.
> 
> Ok so this one is really different from my other story. I am not as nice to John here but i can assure you that there is a reason for his behavior, and it will be explained in later chapters.  
> I hope you like it!

Dean closed the door to his shop, making sure the door was locked before walking to his baby. Another day had passed, bringing with it another round of (hopefully) satisfied customers. All in all it had been a good day with no major customer issues at Winchester Auto Repair, a fact for which Dean was thankful. He tried his best to keep his customers happy; charging reasonable rates and never suggesting repairs that were unnecessary, but even then that was sometimes not enough.  Still, today had been good, so he could not complain. 

Driving home he passed the Roadhouse and contemplated stopping in for an after work drink but, being Friday, it would be packed and Dean’s limit for social interaction was at its limit. It wasn’t that he disliked people per se, but he apparently had a knack for saying or doing the wrong thing. Besides, he needed to save his strength for tomorrow; Alistair did not like him to be unprepared. He was the one cutting out the parts of Dean that were wrong, and there was much about Dean that was wrong.

 _Lisa certainly thought so…_ he thought ruefully. Jo had tried to assure him that Lisa had been a nasty twat, but Dean new better. No matter how hard he tried he could not seem to really please anyone.

He’d watched over Sam as best he could while growing up, but it was never enough. Any problem in Sam’s life, no matter how small, no matter even if John himself was the cause, was blamed on Dean’s inability to be a good brother. Sam himself had always pushed Dean to do better in school, to take better care of himself, to be more thoughtful and Dean had tried he really had. Dean thought that maintaining B’s and C’s while taking care of Sam and working the odd job here and there was pretty good. Sam hadn’t said anything negative but Dean could see he was disappointed and that his “Yeah, sure Dean that’s great” was forced.  After high school Dean was admitted into the local Auto Diesel College and was pretty happy about it. He loved cars, and wanted to learn everything he could about them. Some of his best memories were of spending summers at his uncle Bobby’s house and helping him work on the cars in his shop.  When he showed the letter to Sam and his dad thinking they’d be proud that he was continuing his education, his father had sneered at the idea of dean being a mechanic when his brother was certain to have a “real” career and Sam had said “It’s alright Dean. I know you tried your best”.  It was like being punched in the gut, but Dean did what he had always done, shoved the disappointment down and walked away.

No matter what he did or how hard he worked, it was never enough. That point had finally been driven home by Lisa. She hinted that she thought he was too messy so he tried to be neater. She said she didn’t like his diet, his clothes, and the way his apartment was decorated; there were times when Dean thought she just didn’t like _him_. She’d stayed with him, though Dean could never really figure out why and he certainly was not about to leave her. Not when she was the one thing about his life that his father and Sam approved of. They seemed to think she could make his life better, so Dean kept his head down and tried to make it work.  All of that had come to an end one night at dinner.

He’d gotten a loan to open his own shop and to celebrate Dean had her taken to the nicest restaurant he could afford, gotten her flowers, and was going to propose. Instead he’s gotten a lecture about how she needed more than just a small town mechanic and that she had hoped he would eventually go back to school for something like Pre-Law just like Sam. All of her friend’s boyfriends were going somewhere big. Being bankers, doctors, lawyers, and business managers; they were all going somewhere and would have lucrative careers that would provide a certain “lifestyle” that Dean’s meager earnings as a mechanic could not.  That wasn’t all though; she’d met someone. Dean hadn’t heard anything after that because of the rushing in his ears, and he barely remembered leaving the restaurant and going home.

He didn’t bother to tell his father or Sam, he knew what their reactions would be. He rarely spoke to them much anymore, save for the family dinners his father insisted they have once a month. The one after his breakup was predictable, and Dean did not like to think about the looks he’d gotten from Sam and the lecture he’d gotten from his father about remembering his duties as a partner. They thought it was Dean’s fault, Dean agreed. So he’d learned his lesson; there was something wrong with him. There was something about him that kept him from doing anything right. He realized he was never going to make anyone really happy, so he gave up. 

He still worked as hard as he could at his shop, and tried to please his customers but he knew that eventually it would fail. Dean was _bad_ , rotten somewhere inside and he deserved to hurt because of it. Eventually everyone would see that and that was why he needed Alistair. 

He’d met the other man one night in a bar on the other side of town from where he lived. He’d needed to get away from everything and wanted to make sure no one he knew would see him drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Alistair had slipped on to the stool next to him at the bar; said he’s been watching Dean since he’d walked in and that he knew what Dean needed. He said he could see the desperation and loneliness from a mile away and that he knew the way to make it better. When Dean asked him how he could do that Alistair had leaned in and whispered in his ear that he could see into Dean, all his weakness, his pathetic need, everything that was _wrong_ inside.  Dean was inherently bad, flawed, _broken,_ and needed someone with a strong hand to cut it out of him.

It had started out easy enough, and at first Dean had gotten off on it. Alistair would give Dean commands: kneel, crawl, suck, beg, and Dean would try his hardest to do as Alistair wished. Dean was expected to take whatever Alistair wanted to give (“You like this toy baby? I found it just for you. I know it looks big but don’t worry, I’ll get it to fit”) and if he couldn’t (“Safe wording? Honestly Dean you don’t need that much preparation. Can’t take it like a man? Can’t say I’m surprised, you’re not even taking it like the _bitch_ you are) then he was tied down and whipped.  After a few sessions Dean was expected to list his faults after each strike.

(Needy. Pathetic. Useless. Stupid. Ugly. Disgusting. Worthless. Worthless. Worthless. _Worthless_.)

After each session Alistair would lean in close to Dean’s ear and whisper “That’s alright though baby. I’ll carve you into a new animal.”

Eventually Alistair moved to ignoring Dean’s safeword, gagging him when he cried out too much and beating him harder when he didn’t cry out enough. He used whatever toy he wanted, sometimes with no prep at all and the longer it went on the more Dean accepted the idea that he deserved it. He could see the proof every day that this was working.

Sam and his father seemed to be nicer to him, his business was starting to do really well, and hell even his car was working better. Sometimes a small voice in the back of his mind would say that everything else seemed so much better because his time with Alistair was so bad, but he ignored it. He deserved what he got during that time, and he was certain that all the good in his life was a sign of some kind of universal approval of Dean finally getting the pain he deserved. 


	2. Chapter 2

His life went on this way for months. He kept working hard, but he found himself getting tired easily. He was having trouble eating, and his sleep was off. It was his weakness he knew, so he just pushed through it, and met Alistair thatSaturday as usual at Trickster, a local club that catered to “special” desires and rented rooms out to people looking to indulge.

The session was a little rougher than last time, but that was hardly strange, they always were.   
This time there were barbs on the flail Alistair used Dean could feel small rivulets of blood running down his back when he was finally allowed to stand. They added to the blood seeping out of his hole and Dean felt woozy as he dressed as quickly as he could. Alistair did not like him to linger after a session. He’d gotten as far as pushing his feet into his boots when he was shoved out the door and into the club proper.

He took a moment to lean on the wall, trying to get his head to stop spinning. After a time he began to follow the wall around to the exit, keeping his head down, hoping no one would notice the pathetic man who was obviously such a bad sub that he had been severely punished.

 

  **********  


Castile walked out of the restroom of Trickster trying to decide if staying was worth his while. He rarely came here on Saturdays, and so far he hadn’t found anything, or rather _anyone_ who piqued his interest. A man lurched by, hand on the wall obviously trying to hold himself up and looking like he’d just left a really intense scene.

“Hey,” he called keeping his voice gentle, not knowing what mental state the man was in. “Are you alright?”

The man looked up blearily, his face lined with pain and obviously a little out of it. “Huh? Oh, m’fine. Jus’ gotta get home” he slurred. He swayed a bit before continuing along the wall.

Castiel watched the man for a moment before moving to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I think you need to sit down for a moment.” Castiel put his arm around the other man’s waist intending to lead him over to the stools around the bar but stopped when he cried out in obvious pain. Castiel pulled his arm away and was shocked to see red staining his own sleeve.

“Holy shit, you’re bleeding? What the hell…” he paused and called over to the man behind the bar.

“Gabe! My usual room, block it for the night, and bring a first aid kit.”

Trying his best not to place his hands on the injured man’s back he led him slowly to the room he reserved for his use. Once inside he carefully maneuvered the man toward the bed and began to carefully pull his shirt up and off, glancing at his face to judge the pain level. The green eyes were glassy and unfocused and under Castiel’s concern anger was growing for whoever had left this man like this. He’d known people who enjoyed blood play on occasion but they never left someone in this condition. This was beyond disgusting and went contrary to what the whole scene was about. True there could be pain, but there was never supposed to be harm.  

“Tell me your name.” he said quietly.

“Dean” was the mumbled reply.

“Well, Dean my name is Castiel and I am going to help you alright?  Can you lay down on the bed face first? I am not going to hurt you I promise.”

Dean nodded, mumbled “Yes Sir” and lay down on the bed making no indication of the pain Castiel was sure he had to be in. Once Dean’s back was fully exposed Castiel’s breath caught at the damage there. Just then the door opened and Gabriel stepped in quickly shutting the door and moved to Castiel’s side.

“I got the first aid kit and your room is off the list for the night but….what the hell is that?!” Gabriel stood there in shock staring at Dean’s back. Castiel took the first aid kit and moved to the side of the bed.

“Shit Cas did that happen here? In my club? Someone did that here?”

Removing the antiseptic and bandages and gauze from the kit Castiel faced his brother for a moment.

“Gabe, calm down. We’ll figure out who did this after I get Dean cleaned up.”

“Alistair”

Both men turned to the quiet voice that had spoken from the bed.

“Alistair did this. He’s helpin’ me too. Cuttin’ out all the bad stuff…”

Gabriel nodded to Castiel, turned suddenly and walked out of the room, and Castiel knew that whoever Alistair was he’d never set foot in this club again.  Turning his attention back to Dean, Castiel began to assess the damage.  His back was a mess of lashes all oozing blood, and when Castiel looked closer he could see some of the cuts disappearing into Dean’s pants.

“Dean,” he said softly, ”I Have to pull your pants down too, so I  can clean you up. Is that alright?”

Dean nodded and gave a muffled assent. The waist was looked loose enough to slide over Deans hips, but he didn’t want to cause further harm to his skin, so Castiel reached under Dean to unfasten his pants and lower the zip. Once done he carefully eased the pants over Dean’s hips and backside and pulled them off his legs. There were lash marks over his butt and blood on his thighs. Castiel wanted to hope that the blood there was from the cuts on Dean’s back but he had a sinking feeling in his gut.

“Dean, I am going to touch you now. I’ll be careful and if you want me to stop or if anything hurts too much I want you to let me know alright?”

“’kay” was his only response.

Looking again Castiel realized he needed more than just gauze to clean off the mess that was Dean’s back so he moved quickly to the small en suite bathroom to wet a washcloth in cool water before going back to Dean’s side.  Being as careful as possible, he began to clean the blood away, getting a better look at the cuts themselves. Only a few of the lashes were bleeding, but the shirt smeared the blood around making it look much worse than it really was, a fact for which Castiel was grateful. Through it all Dean did not make a sound, or even indicate he knew what was happening.  Castiel began applying bandages where needed and once done looked back to the blood on Dean’s thighs.

“Dean, did Alistair penetrate you?”

“Likes to use toys so I can learn to take it…” Dean mumbled.

Castiel closed his eyes for a second and took a breath. “I need to examine you Dean, I have to see if he did any damage. Is that alright? I won’t hurt you and just like last time if you tell me to stop I will.”

“s’ok if you hurt me Cas. S’what I’m for.

“No Dean,” Castiel replied in a firm tone “It isn’t”

For the first time Dean responded with more than mumbles. “No see it is, cause I’m bad and you gotta cut the bad out. Make me a new animal. Makes it all better.”

Castiel felt nauseous and pissed. Who the hell had done this? He had no words for how wrong this was.

“No matter what Alistair told you Dean, no one deserves abuse.”

“But I’m bad…it’s why I started doing this. It’s what you do when a sub is bad.”

“No dammit it isn’t. This isn’t even close to how you treat a sub, no matter how they have behaved. You just…you can’t…” Castiel stopped, realizing he was getting worked up. _Stop thinking like a pissed Dom and start thinking like a Doctor,_ he chided himself.  Making his voice softer again he said

“I am going to examine you now Dean, is that alright” When dean nodded he reached over and gently pulled the cheeks apart. There was more blood and the skin he could see was inflamed. “Dean did he prepare you at all before?”

“No.”

Castiel was going to find this Alistair and beat him senseless. No, first he was going to finish cleaning Dean up, then he was going to help him pull himself out of this destructive mindset then Castiel was going to let Dean beat the hell out of Alistair. First things first though. He cleaned the blood away and assed the damage as best he could. There was no more blood leaking out thankfully but there was no way for him to tell if there was internal damage. That would have to wait for a full exam, preferably at Castiel’s office.

“Alright Dean, all done. I am going to pull the covers back and I want you to stay on your stomach when I cover you, ok?” Dean nodded and shifted himself under the blankets with a sigh. Castiel crawled into the bed next to him and began stroking his hair. He could not praise Dean for this acceptance of Alistair’s treatment but he could praise his bravery while getting his back treated.

“You did such a good job Dean. You were so patient and brave for me while I cleaned you up.” Dean stared at Castiel while he spoke. “I made you happy?” he asked quietly. Something lurched in Castiel’s chest. “Yes Dean, you made me happy.” Dean smiled and scooted closer to Castiel, tucking his head under the other man’s chin. “Good”


	3. Chapter 3

Once Dean fell into sleep Castiel quietly and carefully moved off the bed and left the room. He found Gabriel in the office going over paperwork.

“How’s your boy?” Gabe asked in greeting.

Castiel sighed and sat down. “Hurt, tired, and possibly psychologically damaged. Though whether that was created by that guy Alistair or exacerbated by him I cannot say. “

“Speaking of Alistair, turns out he has a nasty reputation. I talked to one of the Dommes that likes to come in here, Ruby, and she said he likes to find people new to the scene and use their ignorance of it to convince them that abuse is part of it. She said that anyone who goes near the guy is warned off but sometimes someone will fall through the cracks. Looks like Dean was one of those.”  Gabriel ran a hand over his face. “Fuck I cannot believe I let that happen here. This is supposed to be a safe place, and he’s been bringing Dean here for _months_.”

Castiel shook his head. “You can’t watch everyone all the time Gabe, and if this guy is known about then why did no one here tell you he was coming in? Ruby said he was known, so how did he get past everyone?”

“He’s been having Dean book the room over the phone and sending him over to check in. That’s what we are seeing on the security footage anyway. Then he just slimes his way around the edge of the club to the room. We have the credit card he has been using and everyone knows not to accept it anymore. We also have people on the lookout for him, now that we know what to look for. I am also going to personally make sure he knows he’s not welcome here anymore. “Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “so what are you going to do about Dean?”

Castiel leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. “I honestly don’t know. I want to help him, but he might not let me. From what little I have heard him say he has a need to please that maybe I could use but, how would that make me any different from Alistair? It would be a hell of a balancing act; making Dean follow my orders while simultaneously  trying to show him how to protect himself from people who want to do just that.”

Gabe tilted his head in thought. “Maybe you show him how this stuff is supposed to work. That it isn’t about abuse or just letting someone hurt you.  But Cas there is an underlying problem that you cannot fix alone. He let that man hurt him like that because he thinks he deserves it. You heard him. ‘Alistair is cutting out the bad stuff’. That requires a professional. Maybe that is one of the things you can do. Influence him to go see someone about this.” Gabe leaned forward and regarded his brother carefully.

“But here’s the thing you have to remember Cas. You may not be able to do anything. You could offer all the help in the world, show him what a healthy Master/slave relationship is like, even get him into therapy, and he could still choose to go back to the bastard that hurt him. You can’t save people Cas.”

Castiel sighed heavily and nodded, rubbing his hands over his face before looking over at Gabriel again.

“I know that Gabe. But we both know that we, or at least I, cannot just turn him away after what he’s been through I have to at least _try._ I’ve got to give him a chance; otherwise he _will_ just go back to Alistair. That would probably get him killed.”

“I know you do Cassie. Just like you know I am going to worry about you.”

I know you will” Castiel said as he got up and walked to the door. He turned to his brother and smiled. “Thanks Gabe.”

Going to the bar he grabbed a bottle of orange juice, knowing Dean would need it when he woke up. Then he quietly slipped back into the room with Dean, and lay back down to wait for him to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up with a headache and a screaming pain in his back. He was in a bed, not his own, face down and he was naked. Had he fallen asleep in the room he’s reserved for the evening with Alistair? Oh shit, was Alistair still here? He took a breath and tried to remember what had happened before he fell asleep. He’d finished with Alistair hadn’t he? He remembered being thrown out of the room, as usual, and trying to make it to the front door of the club. It was all a jumble at that point. Had there been someone there? Wait…he’d been led into a room and…stripped? Yes, he was definitely naked…and bandaged. Yeah that was the feeling of bandages on his back. So, someone had dressed the cuts the barbed flail had left on his skin, and what…left him here to sleep? Ok, so where were they now, what time was it, and yeah…where were his clothes. Being very careful he rolled slowly on to his side and looked around.

Sitting at the end of the bed, with his back resting against the solid wooden post was a man with dark brown hair and startlingly blue eyes. Something about him was familiar and after a moment his brain supplied the name Cas-something.

“Um…hello.” _Yes very eloquent Dean_ , he thought.

“Hello Dean” was the quiet reply. He held himself like a Dom, shoulders back head up and looking like he was very in control of the situation. It was like Alistair but without the cruel smirk he sported all the time.

“Um..I uh…I’m naked.”

“Yes, it was necessary to clean the blood from your back and legs and to dress the wounds there. You were not touched in any other way, you have my word.” His voice had a deep rich timbre, and Dean found something soothing in it.

“Was it bad?” If the pain was any indication then yes it was but Dean needed to know for sure. He could not really remember just how far Alistair had gone, though judging from the pain in his ass; it had been pretty damn far.

“Yes Dean it is bad. Your back had been lashed open and there is evidence of penetration without preparation.” Castiel’s voice was calm but Dean could detect a trace of anger there.  Dean dropped his head in shame. “I was…I _am_ a bad sub, I know that. I guess I just have to try harder. And I will…I can be…”

He was cut off abruptly when he felt a hand under his chin, gently tilting his head back up. Castiel had moved to the side of the bed and was looking down at Dean, his eyes serious and troubled.

“Dean there is nothing you could have done to deserve what that man did to you. Nothing at all. That is not how this life works. There can be punishment but what was done to you is abuse. No real Dom would do this to you. Understand?”

Dean looked shocked. “But he said it was what I needed. That it was what I was supposed to do…take whatever he gave me. Isn’t that what a sub is for?”

“Of course not!” Castiel snapped, his tone making Dean duck his head again. He took a breath before continuing to speak; making sure his voice was gentler this time. “Dean this is supposed to be about mutual pleasure between two people. One gains pleasure through giving control to someone they can trust and the other gains pleasure through the control they are given. True sometimes it can seem harsh but both parties are willing participants and enjoy what is going on. This isn’t about one person getting to cause another person harm. Doms like that have no place here and I have to tell you that Alistair is no longer welcome in this establishment, you on the other hand are. Would you like that Dean, to continue to come here and see what this life is really about?”

So what, Dean just shows up here sometimes and hopes someone randomly takes an interest in him? What happens when it gets out that he is a bad sub? Would anyone want him then; would it be him going home alone and unwanted every night he tried? No, he couldn’t do that, couldn’t handle being passed over again and again…

“Dean”

…it would be too much; he’d never be able to deal with it. At least he knew Alistair wanted him…

“Dean” the voice was firmer now but he was still locked in his own head.

Sure it hurt like hell, but it was better than nothing right? Besides what could a guy like him really expect to get, someone like this Castiel guy? Maybe he could get Alistair to tone it down a bit. Sure he still needed to hurt Dean but maybe…

“Dean! Look at me.” The tone was sharp and commanding and Dean’s eyes snapped up to look at Castiel before he even thought about it. Having been pulled out of his thoughts, Dean realized he was shaking and his eyes were watery.

Castiel leaned over and placed his hands on either side of Dean’s face, caressing his cheeks with his thumbs. “Whatever is happening in your mind, whatever you were thinking, stop it and focus on me.”

“What if no one wants me?” Dean whispered. “What if someone does and I can’t please them?”

“Dean, who wouldn’t want you? You’re beautiful, and anyone would be able to see just how much you want to make others happy. As for who you will be with, it could be me, if you are willing. “Dean’s mouth opened in shock and he stared at Castiel in disbelief.

“You? Why?” You could have anyone, why would you want me?” It was obvious to Dean that there was something special about Castiel. There was a strength in him, a power and control that Dean felt drawn to. He was sure that the man in front of him could have anyone.

Castiel held back the sigh that was about to escape. How could someone think so little of themselves? Gabriel was right; Dean had to get some kind of help.

“I want you to see that this isn’t just about hurting people, or letting people hurt you. I want you to learn how to live this life without letting it destroy you. I want you to see just how much pleasure you can get out of it. I want…you.” Castiel knew it was true. He’d spent the time while Dean was sleeping being bombarded with images of Dean on his back, arms secured to the posts and naked save for a collar that marked him as Castiel’s and a cock ring. There would be a vibrator in his ass too, and Castiel could sit back and enjoy the sight of dean’s body writhing while the most delightful sounds escaped those plush lips.  The memory of those images caused his eyes to darken slightly. “God you’d be gorgeous like that.” There was a growl in his voice that made Dean drop his eyes and whine slightly, bottom lip pulled in between his teeth, and Castiel realized he’s spoken that thought out loud.

“Would you be willing Dean? Would you like to try that with me?”

Dean nodded quickly. He wanted that voice back. He wanted that look back; the look that promised all kinds of wonderful things. Castiel leaned in and whispered in his ear.” I need you to say it Dean. Yes or no, you have to say it.”

“Yes” Dean’s voice was barely audible but Castiel caught it.

“Thank you” he said before placing a small kiss on Dean’s temple.

Castiel leaned back again and offered his hands for Dean to take. “Let me help you up. You need to drink something and I would like to check your bandages before you get dressed. Then I am going to take you home so you can shower and change into something clean. After that I would like to take you to dinner. Do you think you can handle that right now?” He held up a hand to halt dean’s almost immediate agreement. “I want you to be honest with me Dean. That will be the first rule of all of our interactions’ you will be honest with me in all things. When I ask you if something hurts too much or if you cannot continue then you will tell me the truth. There will be more rules that you and I will set together.” He smiled softly and took the hand Dean held out. “So, I will ask you again, do you think you can handle that right now?”

Dean carefully pulled himself up a little more, and grimaced at the pain in his back. It still felt like it was on fire and his headache had not gone away.  Eating sounded good but he did not feel up to going out to eat.

“I ah…I think I need to stay home tonight.” He said looking to Castiel to gauge his reaction.

Castiel nodded and smiled a little wider. “That’s good Dean, you were honest with me about your needs. Since we are not going out would you like me to bring you dinner after I take you home?”

Dean blushed at the praise and thought about Castiel’s question. On one hand he wanted to sit at home and just process the changes that were taking place in his life. On the other he really did not want to be alone, and if Castiel had dinner with him then that would be a good chance to see what kind of person Castiel really was.

“I think I would like that. Dinner I mean.”

“Well then,” Castiel said helping Dean to his feet. “Let’s get you dressed so I can get you home.”


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to his house in Castiel’s silver Audi A8 would have been awkward for Dean were he not distracted by the pain in his back any time he moved in the seat.

Back at the club Castiel had checked his wounds again and applied an antibacterial ointment that was supposed to help dull the pain while insisting that Dean drink the bottle of orange juice he got from the bar. Dean appreciated the attention and was certain that his back would be hurting more without the ointment. He was oddly grateful for the remaining pain though, as it was a good distraction from the doubts that would have been overwhelming Dean otherwise. He was letting a man who was a virtual stranger take him home after having just accepted said strangers invitation to be his sub. 

 _Well, if something happens I can at least be used as an example of what not to do …_ he thought ruefully then pulled himself out of his thoughts, remembering he was supposed to be giving directions to his house.

“It’s just up this street, number 1138.” He said.

Castiel nodded, “Have you lived there long?” he asked.

Dean shrugged and immediately winced at the pain in his back the action caused.

“I bought the building because it had been an auto shop before so the space was already set up for it and luckily for me there was an apartment above it. I’ve been there for about a year and a half now.” Dean felt embarrassed at this admission. Would Castiel still want him knowing he was just a mechanic?

They pulled into the small parking lot for Winchester Auto Repair and Dean directed Castiel around to the side of the building where he usually parked. It felt odd to let another car park in Baby’s space, but he’d make it up to her with a good wash and wax.

Castiel told him to wait before getting out, so he could help Dean out of the car. “I don’t want you to strain yourself too much.” He said as he exited the car.  Opening the passenger side door he held out his hands for Dean to take if he wanted and was relieved when the other man accepted his help.

As Dean was unlocking the door that would let them into the shop and allow access the apartment upstairs Castiel asked Dean if he was the sole owner of Winchester Auto Repair. When Dean nodded he was impressed and said as much to Dean who blushed and dissembled saying it wasn’t that big a deal, which made Castiel scowl.

“Dean, owning your own business is a huge thing. It takes courage to even try it and you have to be really smart and savvy to make it work. Most small businesses fail within the first year and here you are still open. That says a lot about your intelligence and perseverance. This is something you should be proud of.” The praise made Dean blush even more and he nearly ran into the counter in the small waiting room when he went to walk behind it.

“I … uh, the door to the apartment is over here.” Dean said, moving as quickly as his aching body would let him. 

The stairs that led up to his apartment had never looked so high, and he knew the climb was going to make him ache worse. Still, he knew that at the top was home and he would finally be able to strip out of the clothes that still had lingering traces of Alistair’s scent on them and into something suited for lounging around in.

Once he’d drug himself up the stairs it occurred to him that Castiel might not want him dressed in anything at all. He knew Castiel wanted him to clean up and eat dinner, but what about the rest of the night? Did he expect something else?

Opening the door to his apartment he stepped back so Castiel could enter first.

"It's not much," he said following the other man inside. His apartment was small with only one bedroom, but he works hard to keep it clean, though his sense of style could best be described as minimalist. Hopefully Castiel wouldn't hate it too much.

Castiel looked around and smiled. The furniture was older certainly, but it was well maintained and looked comfortable, a bookshelf on the far wall was packed with books and he wanted to peruse the titles to see what interested Dean. That would have to wait however, he needed to get Dean some dinner and reapply the ointment to his back after Dean showered.

“It’s perfectly fine Dean.” He said smiling. “What would you like for dinner tonight?”

Dean perked up a little at this. He hadn’t eaten since his lunch break at the shop and he was starving which was surprising as he never wanted to eat after a session with Alistair. Perhaps there was something to this aftercare stuff after all.  “Well, if you’d like a cheeseburger there’s a great diner just up the road. They have other stuff too if you want something else, my brother says the salads are pretty good.” Dean shifted his feet nervously and glanced around the apartment while speaking.

Castiel's smile grew. "Cheese burgers sound perfect“, he said, his eyes lighting up at the idea.

Dean had to grin at Castiel's enthusiasm over burgers. "They make great fries too if you want some."

"Alright then, I'll go grab the burgers while you get a shower. The tape over the gauze should keep it dry but we'll probably want to change it again after your shower, so you'll need to keep your shirt off. Are you comfortable with that?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. "Well, you've already seen me naked and didn't run away then so I guess going shirtless won't scare you."

Castiel's smile fell instantly. Placing a hand under Dean's chin he lifted his face to look him in the eyes. "We will also be discussing how you talk about yourself when I return.” he said quietly, before pulling his hand back. "Go get your shower and I will be back as soon as I can, alright?"

Dean nodded and watched Castiel walk out the door. He had a feeling that tonight's discussion was going to be an intense one. Anxious to see what the night would bring, Dean hurried through his shower. Keeping his back as dry as possible he washed away the sweat and blood as best he could. The water felt heavenly, easing the aches and washing away the lingering impressions of Alistair’s hands on his skin for what might be the last time. Once finished he toweled himself off quickly and donned his most comfortable pair of sleep pants, and left off the shirt as Castiel had requested. He walked back into the living room and paused next to the couch. Was he supposed to kneel and wait for Castiel or was sitting on the couch permitted? Hesitantly he sat on the couch to wait. Castiel said they were going to work out a contract after dinner so he would know next time.

Luckily it did not take Castiel long to return or Dean might have might have gotten lost in a never ending spiral of what if’s and maybe’s. The moment the door opened he stood immediately and wanted to kick himself for not thinking about the condition his back was in when pain shot out of the cuts there making him gasp.

Castiel put the food bag down on the small kitchen table and quickly moved to stand next to Dean.

“Dean you shouldn’t move so quickly right now. I know you still hurt and I would never want you to hurt yourself further. Here” he said ushering Dean over to the kitchen table. “You sit there and start eating and I will look over your bandages one more time, alright?”

Dean honestly felt a little dazed at the attention he was receiving. As he sat there, eating his burger Castiel checked his bandages and reapplied the ointment where it was needed, all the while making sure he was not hurting his patient too much. It was a bizarre experience for Dean as he had never once in his life had someone fuss over him like this. He did enjoy the feeling of Castiel’s warm hands on his skin, resting on his shoulder and rubbing soothing circles there with his thumb while he spread the ointment in gentle movements with his other hand. Castiel gave his shoulder a squeeze when he was finished and took a seat at the table to eat his own burger. Dean had been so distracted by the feel of Castiel’s hands that he had not really noticed the flavor of his own. Castiel groaned appreciatively around his own mouthful. “Oh my god Dean, “he said after swallowing, “These are amazing. You, sir, have excellent taste in burgers.” He grinned “I knew you were a keeper.”

Dean was starting to worry that his cheeks were going to stay red permanently with the amount of blushing he was doing. When he looked up again he could see Castiel grinning. "Your ears turn red when you blush," he said. "It’s cute." Dean blushed even harder which made Castiel chuckle softly.

They finished the rest of dinner in silence before moving back into the living room. Castiel sat down and motioned for Dean to join him. “We need to discuss how we want this to work and what limits we want to set. “, he said as soon as dean was comfortable “I don't think we need a formal contract just yet as those are typically for long-term relationships and we are not sure we want that yet. This agreement will not be as formal, but it will certainly be adhered to, especially on my part. If you have limits or things you are not comfortable with, then I need you to tell me. I also need to know your safe word.”

Dean gaped at him for a moment. “I thought this was just me agreeing to do whatever you want?” he said, confusion evident on his face.  

Castiel kept his voice carefully neutral as he asked “Did Alistair tell you that?”

Dean nodded.

“Did you do any research before you started seeing him?”

Dean shook his head.

Castiel nodded, and then took both of Dean’s hands in his. “Alright, then there is my first condition. I need you to accept that everything Alistair told you is absolute bullshit. You remember me telling you that he has been banned from Gabriel’s club?”

Dean nodded again.

“Well the full truth is that he has been banned from nearly every respectable establishment in the area. He is known for finding people new to the scene and using their ignorance of it to hurt them. If you need I can get you in touch with people who will verify this. Would you like their names?”

Dean shook his head. “No, I believe you.” He felt stupid for being duped so easily. ‘Figures’, he thought. “Guess I was pretty gullible, huh?”

Castiel squeezed his hands. “No, Dean you were ignorant of how this is supposed to work in a healthy relationship and he took advantage of that.” He was tempted to say something about Dean’s lack of belief in his own self-worth being a factor in Alistair’s ability to harm him, but it was too soon to address that. He had to earn Dean’s trust first. “So, from now on I would like you to try to forget everything he told you, alright?”

Dean considered this for a moment, and then nodded. Tonight was the first time he didn’t feel like trash after a scene, and he knew it was because of the man in front of him.

“Alright then, that’s my first condition. Would you like to hear the rest or would you prefer we take turns?”

“Why do you keep asking me about what I prefer? I thought you were supposed to control everything?” Dean asked, confused again.

“When I will have control will depend on how we set the agreement. If you are comfortable with me taking control in all our interactions then we will talk about that, if you only want it during scenes, then we can discuss that too. Dean, the control you are offering me over you is a gift. It is something to be cherished and any Dom worth anything knows this. Before I can accept that gift I have to know where your limits are, and which ones you feel are flexible and which ones are not. I need honesty from you in this and to get it I need to show you that I want your input and opinion. Does that make sense?”

 “Yeah, I just never thought about it that way. It's good to know that you want my opinion. Um, I guess we can take turns?” He looked a little hesitant, but relaxed when Castiel said that would be fine. “OK so my turn I guess. His back twinged in pain and he knew his first limit right away. “No blood or permanent injury of any kind. You know no scars or anything like that.”

 

Castiel nodded.  “That will not be a problem. Every time I hear about Blood Play the doctor in me starts screaming about pathogens, and I get the urge to sterilize everything in sight.” He grimaced and Dean chuckled at his expression.

“You know my next condition. I need you to be honest with me at all times. If whatever we are doing is too much, then you have to tell me. Like I told you earlier, there may be some pain, but I do not want to harm you. In light of that I will need to know your safe word, and for you to know that if you use it I will stop whatever I am doing immediately and help you in whatever way I can so long as you are comfortable with that. “

 

 

 “But … “He paused and took a breath. ‘ _Forget everything Alistair told me…’_ he reminded himself.

“My safeword is Impala, though I can take a lot so you probably won’t hear it often.” He chuckled again.

Castiel shook his head. “No Dean you use it the moment you want me to stop, I do not care what the reason is. Do not think you have to take something just because I told you to. If you need to use your safeword then I want you to use it.” He cocked his head and added “Think of it as my first command.”

Castiel’s tone brooked no argument and Dean felt his cheeks flush again. It took him a moment to remember it was his turn, and Dean felt at a loss for what to say before he remembered the things Alistair used to call him.

“No humiliation. I don’t want to be insulted or anything like that.”

Castiel agreed immediately. “That is another easy one. I can promise you I will never do that. I prefer to praise what you do well. I guess you could say I have a bit of a soft touch compared to some other Doms.”

“What about spanking?” Dean asked suddenly then flushed and ducked his head in embarrassment at his outburst.

Castiel cut his eyes sideways and looked at Dean. “Why?” he asked leaning down slightly so he could see Dean’s face. “Do you like being spanked?” Dean gave a shy nod. “Well then, who am I to deny you something we’ll both enjoy.” He sat back up and forcefully pushed thoughts of Dean bent over his bed with a warm red ass out of his mind.

 “Hmm, my third condition is that I do not want to hear you insulting yourself in my presence.” He held up a hand to silence Dean when he lifted his head to argue. “I do not want to harm you in our time together and I do not want you to either. I do not know why you say negative things about yourself but I do not want to hear them.” His tone had lost its teasing quality. “Do you understand?”

Dean nodded quickly. “Yes I do. Sometimes they just slip out though, you know. I’ll try not to.”

“Good, we can work on that together. What other limits do you need?”

Dean thought about it for a bit. “I know this sounds … I know I’m being …” he paused for a moment in frustration. “This feels like a stupid thing to say, but I just don’t want you to be mean, you know? I don’t think you’re that kind of man but I just want to say it. I think I would like for you to be in control all the time if you won’t be like that.”

Castiel smiled and stroked a hand over Dean’s cheek. “First of all,” he said, voice soft and tone gentle “thank you for honoring my request so quickly. Second; I told you I was a soft touch and I meant it. I don’t want to humiliate or hurt you. I will not try to tear you down or make you feel bad about who you are or what you enjoy.” He pulled back slightly and looked Dean over. “I think you need to get some rest now. You’ve had a tiring evening, and I think we have made a good start here. This agreement can be modified as we see fit should anything need to change. I would like to spend some time with you tomorrow with you if you are not busy. Perhaps we can try that level of control and we can see if it needs to be changed.”

Dean nodded. Now that he thought to pay attention to it he was getting pretty sleepy.

“The shop is closed tomorrow so anytime is good really. I am usually fully alert by ten on my days off. How about we meet for lunch?” He said, then hastily added “You know, if that’s alright with you.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Lunch sounds perfect. Give me your number, and I will text you tomorrow morning so we can decide where to eat.”

Dean dutifully rattled off the numbers so Castiel could enter it into his phone. Once done, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Dean’s temple. “See you tomorrow.”

Dean walked him to the door and out through the shop. “Night Cas.” He said sleepily as the other man walked out. He headed back upstairs after locking the door again and fell into bed, for once not totally dreading the next day.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up the next morning feeling like he had forgotten something. He got up, stretched his back a bit and was pleasantly surprised that it did not hurt nearly as much as the night before. Stumbling into his kitchen he started a pot of coffee. Watching it drip he frowned and tried to figure out why he felt restless and twitchy. Looking around the apartment he could see everything was there, so what was missing? He briefly wondered if it was because Castiel was no longer around, but he’d only known the guy for a day, and no matter what arrangement they’d come to the night before, it was still way too early in the game for that. It wasn’t like he was… Baby…

 

Two minutes later he was dressed, down the stairs, out the front door and calling a taxi which took ten minutes to arrive and another twenty to drive to the club. During that time Dean was envisioning all the horrible things that could have befallen his precious car. She could have been stolen, had her windows broken, had her radio ripped out, her tires slashed or she could have been keyed. Dean nearly fainted with relief when they pulled into Trickster’s parking lot and she was sitting there unharmed. He quickly paid the driver and ran over to inspect his car from bumper to bumper. Finding nothing amiss he unlocked the driver door and slid into the seat while apologizing profusely to his car.

 

“I’m so sorry Baby. I’ll give you a nice once-over when we get home. And I am going to let you live in the unused bay at the shop. I’ll give you a good wash and wax later too, okay?” 

 

When he arrived home he opened the door to the unused bay and drove Baby inside. Closing the bay door and locking it securely, he wondered why he hadn’t done this before. He’d have to get another mechanic in to use this bay and it wasn’t like he could afford to hire anyone yet. He patted his car’s hood. “From now on Baby, this one is all yours.”

 

Dean had been apprehensive about his first evening with Castiel, but the Dom was surprisingly undemanding. He texted Dean at 10:30 on the dot and asked where Dean wanted to meet for lunch. He was about to suggest the diner where Castiel had picked up their food the night before when a text came through again asking if Dean would be comfortable meeting at Castiel’s house so he could make their lunch. Dean was a little nervous, but Castiel had taken him home last night when Dean was nearly out of it and hadn’t done anything to hurt him, quite the opposite actually. Dean texted that he was fine with that and after he received the address got himself ready to meet Castiel.

 

Following the directions led Dean into the nicer part of town and onto the winding tree-lined driveway of a large stone house. Everything looked perfectly manicured and under control. There were no patches of uneven grass and all the trees looked like their locations had been carefully chosen. The flowerbeds at the front of the house had all the plants inside spaced evenly, and the plants themselves were all shades of green with no actual flowers in sight. It was all so carefully arranged that it almost looked artificial. Inside the house looked like something out of a catalogue. It was very masculine, though not overbearingly so, with dark woods, rich leather, and deep colors. It looked like someone had been told to make it look like a wealthy bachelor lived there, and considering Castiel’s apparent wealth, that was probably the case. Of course Dean had only known the man for a day so it was possible that Castiel had chosen every piece himself.

 

Castiel had greeted him at the door and placed a kiss on his temple, instructing him to remove his shoes his coat and his over shirt. Dean felt naked without his usual layers and shivered a bit when Castiel ran a hand over his shoulder and down his arm. “There,” he said. “I can actually see you now. For now, when we are together, I would like you like this, no hiding yourself underneath layers of clothing, alright?” Dean nodded and said “Yes Sir.”

 

Castiel put a hand on the small of Dean’s back to lead him to the dining room, but paused halfway there. 

 

“Actually I think I would prefer you in nothing at all but since this is our first day together the jeans and shirt are fine. Next time we can go without the shirt, then the pants, then the underwear… oh do you wear underwear?”

 

Dean blushed “Yes, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“Um… they’re not always… men’s?” Dean ducked his head, waiting for the derision and cutting remarks that Alistair had always used when he saw Dean in women’s panties. 

 

“Oh…” Castiel said, pulling Dean a little tighter against his side. “Perhaps just down to those then. Yes, that would be perfect actually.” Dean nearly sagged against him in relief before they continued to the dining room. 

 

Lunch had been a simple affair; a homemade stew with large hunks of bread and tea, and afterward Castiel had suggested a movie. All in all, it was a decidedly low-key afternoon, and his next ‘request’ had come when Castiel shifted so his back was leaning against the arm of the couch and asking Dean to lay against his side with his head tucked under Castiel’s chin. Dean had found it a little strange at first, but slowly relaxed as Castiel scratched his nails across his scalp gently. Halfway through the movie (some foreign thing Dean had never heard of) Dean began to doze. 

 

When he woke up an hour later he was confused at first. He was wrapped around a warm body in a fair imitation of an octopus, with someone nuzzling at his temple and placing little kisses there. Dean was so warm and comfortable he turned his head to snuggle further into the person underneath him, fully intending to go back to sleep when an amused voice said, “None of that. The movie ended an hour ago and we need to get up now.”

 

Dean’s eyes flew open and he quickly heaved himself up into a sitting position. Looking down at Castiel he was horrified to see he’d turned his neat shirt into a rumpled mess and… oh crap apparently he’d drooled on it too. His first real date with his new Dom and he’d fallen asleep during the movie he was supposed to watch, and wrapped around him like a sweaty drooling octopus. He slid from the couch to the floor and knelt at Castiel’s feet. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, ducking his head. 

 

“For what? I didn’t say you had to stay awake, and as I recall I told you to lie that way. I expected to get rumpled, Dean. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

“I um, I think I drooled on you too.”

 

Castiel looked down at his shirt. “Huh, so you did. As far as I am concerned, it just means you were comfortable enough to fall asleep with me. You’re quite the snuggler when you fall asleep. I like that. Oh, and I should tell you that from now on unless I state otherwise that is how I want us to sit when we are at either of our homes, understood?”

 

Dean nodded but kept his eyes lowered. “Yes Sir.”

 

A thrill went through Castiel. There was always something intoxicating about watching a sub like this; head lowered in respect and desperate to please him. This was just the start of their relationship and Castiel knew Dean’s obedience was partially due to the fear that Alistair had instilled in him. Castiel could not think of that man as Dean’s former Dom, he was an abuser nothing more.

 

Still, Dean was beautiful on his knees with his head bowed. Of course Dean was beautiful anywhere, but there was something about seeing him there waiting on Castiel’s command, and the Dom just sat there a moment to take in the sight. Finally he sat up and placed another kiss to Dean’s temple before standing.

 

“Come with me,” he said before walking to his bedroom. He didn’t bother to see if Dean was following for not, he didn’t have to. He knew there were subs who liked to disobey to get a reaction, but it was plain to see that Dean would do everything in his power to follow every command he was given.

 

Once in his room, Castiel turned to Dean. “In the middle drawer of my dresser there is a white long sleeve t-shirt. Take it out and put it on the bed. Then remove the shirt I am wearing and place it in the hamper.”

 

Dean hurried around Castiel to get the shirt from the assigned drawer and placed it on the bed. Standing in front of Castiel again he began to unbutton the rumpled shirt carefully and once done, moved to the back to ease the fabric off his shoulders before pulling at the sleeves to make the shirt slide off. Placing the shirt in the hamper he stood in front of Castiel again and lowered his head. It had been such a simple set of commands that most would have done it without thinking, but Dean had been so careful with each step. The shirt on the bed was still neatly folded and honestly looked neater than it had when he’d put it away. There had been no tugging at the buttons to get them undone and the shirt had been carefully pulled off each arm gently. The command was followed to the letter with care and attention to detail, and there had been something reverential in Dean’s touch.

 

“Perfect. Now hand me the shirt on the bed.” He could see Dean’s ears were red and he knew the man was blushing at the praise as he carried out his next order. Castiel put the shirt on before pulling Dean to him and nuzzling at the still-pink cheek, a hand resting at the back of his neck. “Very good Dean.”

 

He felt the man shrug. “It was easy,” he whispered. The hand Castiel had placed on the back of his neck tightened some. “Are you arguing with me?”

 

Dean shook his head. “No Sir. I’m sorry Sir.” He tensed up and began to curl in on himself like he was expecting to be hit. Castiel released the hold on him. “If I say you did well then you did, Dean. No order I give is petty or unimportant. Do not contradict me like that again.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

Castiel waited for Dean to realize he was not about to be struck before moving around him and out the door.

 

That was the only hiccup in an otherwise very good day spent together. After changing his shirt Castiel decided they should take a walk through the local park near his house. It would be time for supper afterwards and there was an amazing little Italian place on the other side. Castiel held his hand as he led Dean through the park, showing him all his favorite places. Every so often he would stop and kiss the back of Dean’s hand, which never failed to make Dean blush and duck his head away shyly. Castiel thought it was adorable. In between rounds of the ‘Make Dean Blush’ game they talked about their lives. Dean learned that Castiel was a physician with his own practice, and that he had a large family with several siblings he had as little contact with as possible, except of course for Gabriel. 

 

“You probably do not remember, but you saw him briefly at the club when I took you to my room.”

 

Dean did remember Gabriel and he was shocked. “Wait, your brother owns Trickster’s? He’s that Gabriel?”

Castiel chuckled “Well yes. How did you think I had my own room there that he never lets anyone else use?”

 

“Wow, I’m not sure I would want my brother to know who I chose to scene with. Of course, he has no idea I’m into that, but still… ” He could almost hear the ‘What the hell, Dean?’ and see Sam’s inevitable bitch-face at having to hear about his older brother’s preferences. Crap, he and Dad didn’t even know that he preferred guys.

 

Dean wondered if Gabriel knew about Castiel’s newest sub. He’d probably disapprove, think that Dean was used goods and that Castiel deserved better. Hell, Castiel did deserve better, he…

 

A hand under his chin made Dean raise his face, though he could not remember lowering it. 

 

“Whatever is going on inside your head, I want to you to stop it.”

 

“How… ?”

 

“You were curling in on yourself like you were being hurt; I know I was not the one hurting you, so that left only one option.” Castiel’s hand slid from under Dean’s chin to cup his cheek. “I do not know where that comes from or why you have such a poor image of yourself, but I can guarantee you that whatever you were thinking it is not true.”

 

Dean opened his mouth to disagree but closed it again, remembering Castiel’s earlier admonishment about arguing. Castiel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and nodded at Dean’s subdued “Yes, Sir.”

 

Once at the restaurant the host led them to a table tucked away in a corner at the back. Castiel ordered for both of them and for a moment Dean was reminded of Castiel’s house. Castiel being a Dom made perfect sense, everything in his life needed to be arranged a certain way, including the people he was with. Not being able to choose his own dish had irked Dean a little, but he had to admit that what Castiel had chosen for him was delicious. 

 

They talked a bit more during their meal, and afterward Castiel lead Dean through the park again, this time with an arm around his waist and instead of stopping to kiss Dean’s hand, he would stop and place little kisses on his temple and pink cheek. Dean still blushed but did not turn his head away from the kisses. Instead he bit his lip and looked away. Castiel still thought it was adorable and stopped to kiss him as much as possible.

 

During one of these many stops they both heard giggling and turned to see two teenaged girls staring at them, though both girls flushed at having been caught staring. Castiel grinned but Dean buried his head in the other man’s neck in embarrassment. 

 

“Sorry!” one of the girls squeaked before they both ran off, still giggling. 

 

Castiel eventually managed to coax Dean out of hiding, though he certainly did not mind having his beautiful sub pressed so close. 

 

Some time (and many kisses) later they made it back to Castiel’s home. Dean had to be up early to open the shop so he could not stay any later than he already had. Before he could get his over-shirt and jacket, Castiel led him into the living room again and made him sit on the arm of the chair.

 

“I want you to call me tomorrow on your lunch break if you can. If not then, I want you to text me to tell me why you can’t. Your shop closes at 8:00, yes?“ Dean nodded. “Then I will call you at 9:00 to see how your day went. I would like for us to meet here on Saturday if you are not too tired from work. I noticed your sign said you close at 2:00. Call me when you are done so we can discuss it.”

 

“Yes, Sir” 

 

“Now, before you go… ” Castiel placed his hands on either side of Dean’s face and tilted his head up before leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. It started out chaste, just little closed-mouth pecks, but then Castiel swiped his tong across Dean’s lips and his mouth opened to let the other man in.

 

Castiel’s kiss was consuming and Dean soon found himself lost in it, unable to do anything but follow his Dominant’s lead as he was kissed and licked and ravished. Dean did not know how long it went on, but when Castiel finally pulled away he whined and tried to follow. 

 

Castiel hushed him gently and placed kisses on both his eyelids. “That’s enough for now, beautiful. You need to get home.”

 

It took Dean a moment to get his bearings while Castiel smiled down at him and stroked his cheek with his thumbs. 

 

Dean felt like he was floating the whole way home. He was content for the first time in a very long time, possibly ever. It had been a good day, and he was beginning to think that maybe this would all work out alright. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Dean said he liked to be spanked?
> 
>  
> 
> He wasn't lying.

** Chapter 7 **

The floating feeling followed him into the next day as he lost himself in work. He was about to roll himself under another car to start an oil change when he saw it was past noon. Pulling out his phone he quickly fired off a quick, but respectful, text to Castiel explaining that another customer had come in and that he would be working through lunch.

He was halfway through the job when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and lamented his filthy hands. As much as he wanted to see the response he did not want to stop in the middle of a job and clean his hands for one text message, so he finished his work, washed his hands and went through the particulars of the job with the car’s owner, before checking his message.

 **(12:25)Sir** : _As much as I would like to fuss at you for not getting a proper lunch I do understand what it is like to have a business to take care of. Eat something healthy when you can. I will call you tonight, my beautiful boy._

**(12:30) Sir:** _That just made you blush didn’t it?_

Dean _was_ blushing and the question only made it worse. Dean couldn’t quite figure it out. He’d been called all manner of filthy things; bitch, slut, perfect little cock sucker, hot piece of ass, whore, and none of those had affected him all that much. Castiel calls him beautiful and Dean’s face practically catches fire? They’d spent all of two days together and not only is Dean blushing he’s grinning like a fool whenever he thinks about his new Dom. Yesterday was quite possibly the best day he’s had in years. Castiel had made him feel … special. All those little kisses just so he could see Dean’s reaction and his quiet laughter when Dean hid his face away from those giggling girls. How could someone make him feel like that in the space of one day? Dean wanted to crawl into that feeling and never come back out.

He ate his lunch, and returned to work when another customer came in. Business picked up after that and he was lost in sea of engines for the rest of the day. It was 7:30 by the time the last customer left and Dean closed up the shop, exhausted but pleased with the day’s work. He was starting to get referrals, and repeat customers; lots of women too which he thought was odd. Didn’t women usually hate going to the mechanic? He wasn’t about to complain though. If they were coming back then they were happy with his work and that meant he hadn’t messed up. Maybe if he just kept his head down and worked as hard as he could and didn’t upset anyone this could actually work out. It had to really; no one would want to hire a guy like him anyway, so this was his only option.

Making sure to lock up the garage he went upstairs to shower and have dinner before Castiel called. He was halfway through his shower when he realized he really needed to ask Castiel about his back. Was it ok to take the bandages off now? It didn’t hurt much at all and the adhesive was getting itchy. He would ask when Castiel called tonight. Once out of the shower he dressed in comfortable sleep pants and made some pasta for supper. It was not as good as the pasta he had the night before but it wasn’t too bad, and he settled back to eat enjoying the peace and quiet before Castiel called. Normally the idea of someone intruding on this portion of his day left him irritable and tense, but he found he was looking forward to his Dom’s call.

            The call that night was shorter than Dean would have liked; just a bit of back and forth about the day and Castiel making sure Dean had in fact eaten a good lunch and supper. “I want to make sure my beautiful boy is taking care of himself” he said in a teasing voice and then chuckled at Dean’s silence saying he could hear Dean blushing over the phone.

Dean had no idea that a Dom would want to tease and flirt the way Castiel was doing. Alistair had made him think it was all pain and harsh words and Castiel did not seem to use either of those; and it caught Dean off guard.

“You’ve gotten awfully quiet over there Beautiful. Got something on your mind?” Cas asked after a moment.

Dean thought fast; he did not want to bring up Alistair. He knew that mentioning anything he’d learned from that man would upset his new Dom.

“I was wondering about the bandages. Can they come off now? They’ve gotten really itchy.” He hoped he sounded convincing.

“You should be able to remove them tomorrow if there hasn’t been any pain. Have you been hurting anywhere else? I remember there were some … other injuries.”

Dean blanched a moment remembering what Alistair had done to him with that toy. He actually didn’t hurt though.

“Um… there was no prep but I think that since he used the whip first that maybe some of the blood …”

“Some of the blood dripped down and acted as lubricant?” Dean flinched at Castiel’s sharp tone.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said quickly not entirely sure what he was apologizing for but feeling the need to anyway.

“Do not apologize for being hurt Dean.” He snapped and then his tone gentled considerably as he added “Forgive me. I am not mad at you Beautiful. The idea of someone hurting you … Dean I have known you for such a short time and still I cannot imagine anyone wanting to treat you that way. It makes me angry to think about it, though you must remember I am not angry at you, alright Beautiful?”

Dean uncurled himself and took a moment to breathe. “Yes Sir,” he said quietly. He should never have said that, god he was so stupid sometimes.

“If you are not hurting then I think you are probably all right. If however there is any pain at any time I want you to go see a doctor.  I understand if you are not comfortable coming to my office, but I insist that you see someone should you need it. “

“I will, Sir”

After that Castiel had told Dean to get in bed with his phone next to his ear, and sent him off to sleep after telling him how much he enjoyed their time together the day before and how much he looked forward to seeing Dean again.

******

Castiel cursed himself for his lack of control after he hung up the phone. For all that Dean had seemed alright the day before he knew it would not take much to upset him, and snapping at him for the actions of another certainly was not the best course of action.

He made sure to keep his temper in check for the rest of the week when he was talking to Dean. Instead he focused on teasing and flirting and learning more about his new submissive. By the end of the week he learned that Dean loved to read Vonnegut, was an absolute fanboy over Star Wars, loved his treasured 1967 Chevy Impala more than anyone had ever loved a car, had a family he was desperate to make proud and an unhealthy addiction to pie. He was also willing to work as hard as he had to, to make his business successful and that he could be reduced to a stammering mess with a few choice worse of praise. Castiel only wished he could be there to see him blush, and he looked forward to Saturday with an eagerness that surprised him.

*****

            Saturday was busy at the shop, which left Dean no time to be nervous about Castiel’s impending visit. Two of his customers told him they brought their cars to him because of the recommendations of friends and Dean couldn’t help but smile when he thought about it. Maybe this would work out after all; he just had to make sure he kept working as hard as he could and expanding what he already knew.

The influx of customers tapered off around 1:30 which gave him time to clean up the shop and clean the waiting room. As he worked he went over the past week and realized that it had actually gone really well. The shop had a steady stream of customers and his nightly phone calls with Castiel had mostly been relaxed and fun. His Dom liked to tease him and make him blush true, but there were also discussions and debates about their favorite books, and music. They talked about their respective businesses and their hopes for future expansions. Dean never forgot the dynamic of their relationship but he never got the impression that his being submissive made Castiel think any less of him. His Dom was always asking his opinions about things and listening to his stories about the cars he had worked on. He compared Deans work to that of a doctor with the exception that Dean’s patients couldn’t tell him where it hurt and said it made what he did even more impressive. Dean had flushed a bright scarlet color and tried to disagree, saying that Castiel saved lives where he just worked on engines.  He had to shudder a little at the tone Castiel had taken when he told him in no uncertain terms that he was to never downplay the work he did again, because without men like Dean, men who knew how to keep things running,  Castiel would have a much harder time helping anyone. ‘What would happen if my patients could not get to me, or to the hospital Dean?’ he’d asked and Dean had no response to that.

He was so different from anyone else Dean knew; it was like he was determined to make Dean see the best in himself. No one had ever seemed to care enough to do that and it shocked him that it was happening so soon in their relationship. Lisa wanted to tell him everything that was wrong with him, just like his father. Sam never said anything malicious but it was obvious that he thought Dean should have tried to be something better than a mechanic, no matter how much he loved cars.

“Looks like you got something on your mind, Beautiful” Dean looked up to see Castiel standing in the door that led into the shop itself. He looked at his Dom and could not help blushing, feeling strangely shy.

“Hmm, if you’re blushing already then it must have been something naughty. Now I really want to know what you were thinking about.” Castiel moved closer and looked at him expectantly.

Dean bit his lip and shrugged. “I was just thinking about this week. It’s been good, y’know?”

Castiel nodded. “Good to hear. Are you finished in here or do you need more time?”

Dean looked around. “I think I’m done.  Guess I can clean this place up with my eyes closed. Not surprising considering how many times … I’ve… done it.” He had a hard time getting the last words out as Castiel leaned up and placed a kiss on his jaw, just under his ear.

“Good. Then you can lock up and we’ll head upstairs. You can shower and then we’ll have lunch. Sound good?”

Having Castiel so close and whispering in his ear made Dean light headed, so he nodded mutely, locked the door and followed his Dom up the stairs in a daze.

***

Dean showered carefully, making sure to remove all the engine grease and dirt he could find. No matter how much he cleaned the shop it was a dirty place and so by the end of a day’s work he was always filthy and had grease in places that surprised him sometimes.

Getting out and toweling off he could hear Castiel moving around in the kitchen and moved a little faster.

He was starving and he had a funny feeling that his Dom had brought something great. Blushing at the idea of Castiel seeing him in them, he pulled on a pair of white lace panties and paused when he picked up the loose draw string pants he was going to wear. Castiel had said he wanted Dean to eventually wear nothing but panties but was it too soon? He put the pants back down with trembling hands. It was alright, wasn’t it? Didn’t Castiel say he wanted to see Dean this way? Looking at himself in the mirror he worried that maybe this was too soon. Did Castiel want this now? Should he wait? What if he hated it? What if he thought Dean looked stupid or ugly… what if he left and never came back? What if…

“Beautiful, are you alright in there?” Castiel’s voice broke through his racing thoughts, calming him and making it easier to breathe.

“Yeah, I was just … getting ready.” He said, trying very hard to keep his voice controlled.

“No need to primp, you’re gorgeous already.” His Dom’s tone had that amused teasing quality Dean loved to hear, and it made him feel just a little bold. Heart hammering and stomach fluttering he opened the bathroom door.

And saw no one.

Apparently Castiel had moved back into the kitchen and Dean’s shoulders slumped as he frowned in irritation. _Well so much for spontaneity._

Feeling a strange mixture of defeat and anxiety he padded quietly to the kitchen door to see Castiel sitting at the kitchen table: he a plate of chicken and vegetables cut into bite size pieces in front of him and a large pillow from Dean’s couch beside his chair. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Castiel couldn’t speak. He tried several times to say something to reassure the nervous man in front of him, but he’d been struck dumb. Dean was trembling, eyes fixed on the floor and clad only in a pair of white lace panties and a near full body blush. The night he’d met Dean he’d been too focused on his injuries to appreciate the view, but now the only think obstructing it was a small scrap of white lace that didn’t really hide anything and it was _glorious_.

“Come here” he said holding his hand out. Dean moved to him eagerly and Castiel pulled him down until he was straddling his lap. “I had plans for us to go out today, Beautiful. There is a folk art fair happening at the park today and we were going to stroll through it hand-in-hand. I was going to kiss you some more to get more of those pretty blushes. But here you are, blushing anyway in nothing but a tiny scrap of lace and I find I am no longer in the mood to go out. How could I possibly want to look at anything but _this_?” As he spoke his hands mapped the contours of Dean’s skin, sliding over his shoulders and down his arms. They caressed over this chest and stomach, taking a moment to tease at the edge of Dean’s panties before moving to his hips and around to his back. Dean’s muscles quivered under each touch and he gasped when the hands moved down his back cupping his ass as Castiel pulled him forward suddenly. They were pressed together now; Dean could feel the hard line of Castiel’s cock rubbing against his own and he could not stop the moan he let out as Castiel began to whisper in his ear.

“I am going to feed you your lunch now, Beautiful and I want you to swallow down everything I give you. Is that clear?”

Dean nodded quickly “Yes Sir. I will Sir everything you give me, I promise.”

Castiel pulled Dean back and shushed his whimper of protest before taking a morsel from the plate and holding it to his lips. Obediently Dean closed his lips around the fingers and pulled the bite from between them with his tongue. As Castiel offered him another bite the hand on Dean’s ass pulled him forward slightly and then released. He repeated this motion over and over; the motion rubbing their erections together until Dean was moaning and licking Castiel’s fingers clean after each bite. He did as his Dom wanted, taking each bite and swallowing it down but it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Castiel kept telling him what a good boy he was for taking at all so well and it made Dean want something much longer and harder than fingers in his mouth. He whimpered again when Castiel pulled his fingers away after the last bite and a hand gripped his hip to stop his grinding. Placing a finger under Dean’s chin Castiel lifted him head till he could look Dean in the eyes.

“Has there been any pain, Beautiful? You have to be completely honest with me.”

Dean shook his head. “No Sir. No pain at all, I swear.”

Castiel grinned. “Well then, I think you need a spanking for ruining my plans for today.”

Dean cut his eyes away biting at his lip. “I’m sorry Sir”

He looked so genuinely contrite that Castiel had to pull him in to a long slow possessive kiss that left Dean panting and whimpering.

“I know you are baby and I forgive you, but it was still a naughty thing to do. What happens to naughty boys?” he asked softly.

“They get spanked.” Dean replied; his voice soft and sweet while gazing up at Castiel through his lashes.

 _Dear sweet merciful God, this man is perfect_ he thought, guiding Dean off his lap. Once Dean was standing Castiel took a moment to admire the view.

Dean was trembling slightly, breaths coming in rapid pants and a near full body blush. His white lace panties were barely able to contain the hard thick length he could see in them, and Castiel wanted to pull them down to lick and suck until Dean was a gasping begging mess desperate for release. Resisting the impulse he guided Dean down until he was lying across his lap holding the arm of the chair and lace clad backside in the air.

Castiel took a moment to pull the panties down till Dean’s ass was exposed and rubbed a hand over firm cheeks. Raising his hand swiftly he brought it down with a firm _smack;_ smiling as Dean gasped and tilted his hips up. Castiel raised his hand and brought it back down again and again while Dean gasped and sobbed and moaned, rubbing his erection against his Dom’s leg begging more.

“Oh God. Oh God, Sir. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t stop. Please.”

Suddenly it was too much. The begging, gasping and rutting broke the composure Castiel had managed up till now and he lifted Dean off his lap and half dragged his sub into the bedroom kissing and licking at his lips and neck as he went.

“We were going to talk more today. I was going to take you out on a real date after lunch. We were going to hold hands and walk through the park but then you walked out in that tiny scrap of lace that hides _nothing_ and now all I want is to lay you down, finger you open and fuck you till you scream my name.  I am not some barbarian that has no control, but you Dean Winchester could tempt a saint.” He growled all this out while pushing Dean back on the bed and pulling said scrap of lace down and off Dean’s legs before getting rid of his own clothes

 Grabbing his wrists he pulled them up and over Dean’s head until they were against the headboard.

“Keep your hands there and answer me again, before all my control is gone. Have you felt any pain this week, anything at all?”

“No, no Sir I haven’t, _please_ ” Dean whimpered, hips rising off the bed seeking the heat and friction of Castiel’s body. “I swear, Sir. There hasn’t been any pain at all.” He sounded desperate and his eyes were wide and pleading.

“Lube?”

Dean turned his head to look at the bedside table and Castiel found it quickly and returned to Dean, kissing, nipping, and licking at his lips jaw and throat while his sub writhed and moaned beneath him. He flicked the bottle open with one hand and let it pour onto his fingers, stopping his kisses only to make sure his fingers were well covered before moving them down to tease at Dean’s entrance. He teased and circled it with his finger, giving Dean a warning glance when he tried to push his hips down.

“Patience Beautiful.” he growled “Remember, you get it when I say you do, not before. Got it?”

Dean whimpered again. “Yes Sir, I’m sorry Sir” he said nodding earnestly and holding his body still.

“Good boy.”

Dean flushed at the praise and gasped when the finger breached him to the first knuckle. It took every ounce of his control not to push down and force the finger in further, but he managed it. He was lost in need, and pleasure, and Castiel’s control and he wanted _more_. His gasps turned to long drawn out moans as the finger went deeper; thrusting in and out rhythmically. Soon it was joined by another and his control nearly shattered at the pleasurable burning stretch. The two fingers continued to thrust and scissor him open and it was not long till he could take three. He did lose control when he felt fingers rub against his prostate and the pleasure caused a full body shudder.

“Ah ah…careful beautiful” Castiel said, grasping the base of Dean’s throbbing member. “Not till I say you can.”

Dean was barely able to cobble enough mental ability to nod, desperate for Castiel to keep using his fingers, or take them out and fuck him properly. It was only after Castiel could use a fourth finger with no problem that he deemed Dean stretched open enough. Ignoring Dean’s cry of protest when he removed his fingers, he placed his hands under Dean’s knees and spread him open even further. Angling his hips he pushed his cock against the tight ring of muscle until it was breached by the head, carefully watching Dean’s face for signs of pain.  Taking Dean’s pleas for _more_ as confirmation to continue he pushed in slowly until his hips were flush against his ass.  Lost in sensations of _tight_ , and _hot_ he had to force himself not to move so Dean could have time to adjust to his size.

Dean’s hands gripped the wrought iron headboard and reveled in the stretch of his Dom’s lost in the pleasure of it and amazed that sex could feel this good. He lost all coherency when Castiel began thrusting into him slow and gentle, whispering in his ear how amazing he felt and what a good boy he was, how beautiful, sweet and perfect and _“Oh fuck_ baby how can you feel this good?”

Castiel sped up his thrusts, snapping his hips forward, stealing Dean’s moan in a kiss. Lifting up and settling back he placed one hand at Dean’s waist and the other around his leaking cock jacking him in time to his thrusts.

Dean was lost in a sea of pleasure and desperate for release, trying wait for Castiel’s permission.  

“Sir! I’m so close, please, please, please let me come. I need to come please!”

Castiel’s hips slammed forward again. “Not … yet” he said and Dean sobbed. “Not till I … not till …oh fuck baby now!” His hips snapped forward once … twice … and a third time before the tensing and squeezing of Dean around him pushed him over the edge as he followed his beautiful boy into orgasm.

When he regained enough mental function to look around he was pleased to see that even in the throes of his orgasm Dean had held himself still and had not moved his hands. Very carefully he moved from between Dean’s legs and lay beside him; pulling the other man to him and soothing him through the aftershocks making him shudder.  This was a much better way to spend the day. Of course, now he was going to have to convince himself that, yes they should leave the house on occasion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to get out. It has not been cooperating at all. I tried to start it from Castiel's point of view but the angel refused to say anything, and the last half really was going to be them going on a date, but then Dean in Panties happened and Castiel screamed PORN! at me, so there you go...  
> This is also my first attempt at writing smut so tell me what you think. I am really nervous because the stories i am writing do not have anything like this in them, so for now this is my only shot to get it right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no excuse for this. Lots of unashamed Dean cuddling ahead.   
> Sorry this has taken so long. This fic started out so easy to write I think because it was the only one, but I keep getting idea for others. I have posted WttMH and HiPS but there are two others that would not leave me alone until I worked on them too. I have been trying to wrangle my muse but thus far she is not cooperating. I am not sure when I am going to post those other two. 
> 
> I also wanted to say that there is a reason behind Dean's sudden bouts of self recrimination. I am not just throwing those in to tug at heart strings, promise.

 

Dean had never felt so warm, relaxed and safe before. The aftershocks of his explosive orgasm had stopped and now he was left with a pleasant hum beneath his skin and he nuzzled contentedly into Castiel’s neck with a sigh. He wanted to wrap himself up in this feeling and never come out.

Castiel loved Dean like this; snuggly and soft very nearly purring against his skin.  While he knew that he needed to get some juice or perhaps a bit of chocolate to help Dean recover he was loathe to move from the warmth of the bed and Dean’s affectionate cuddling. Still it needed to be done so he slowly pulled himself out the bed, shushing Dean’s protest with assurances that he would return, kissing away his pout, and hurrying to get what he needed in as little time as possible. Entering the kitchen he grabbed the juice and dug out the chocolate bar he’d bought at the store on a whim before going back to the bedroom where Dean was still snuggled under his blankets.

“Come on beautiful, you need to sit up now and drink your juice. Can you do that for me?” he asked as he pulled the covers back. Dean sat up and gave a smile so open and sweetly affectionate that Castiel had to lean in for a kiss before placing the glass to his lips to help him drink. Dean drank the whole glass and then snuggled up to his Dom again with a yawn; “Hmm, ‘m sleepy. Can we lie down again?”

      Castiel grinned at the sleepy mumbles and pulled Dean down till they were both snuggled comfortably under the warm blankets. Dean tucked himself against his Dom again and resumed his affectionate nuzzles until he fell asleep, secure in Castiel’s embrace.

Castiel loved Dean like this; sweet and affectionate and utterly content to sleep in Castiel’s arms. He peppered little kisses along the sleeping man’s face and thought about the smile he’d received just a moment ago. He wanted more of those smiles, and not just when Dean was in sub space. He wanted them all the time, as crazy as it sounded. He had never before gotten so attached to someone so fast, and it worried him even as it thrilled him. How had this man wormed his way under Castiel’s skin so easily? It wasn’t that Dean was so pretty; he’s had pretty partners of both sexes. Truth be told it wouldn’t be just one thing about Dean that drew him to the other man. He was sweet, hardworking, funny, goofy, bashful, beautiful, intelligent, thoughtful, and totally unaware of just how wonderful he was. Castiel wished more than anything that Dean was just humble, but he knew his sub’s image of himself was horrifically low. Lower than just one bad Dom could cause, too. So it left him wondering just had happened to make so wonderful a man think so little of himself.

Was that what pulled him to Dean? Did he want to fix him somehow, or was this attraction based on something else?  No, he wanted to help Dean true, but he also wanted to keep the man he had come to know during their conversations during the week. Lost in these thoughts he settled in to wait for Dean to wake up.

 

*****

When Dean woke up about an hour later he was surprised to find himself still snuggled up against a very warm, very _awake_ Castiel. It looked like the other man hadn't slept at all in fact, and Dean flushed in embarrassment at having slept so long. He was about to apologize when a slim finger was placed over his lips.

“If I had needed to move I would have. If I needed to wake you up I would have. I wanted to hold you while you slept, so I did. You get very cuddly when you sleep and I well … “He gave a dramatic sigh. “I must confess Dean that your new Dom is an unrepentant cuddle slut and you are too sweet to let go of. There I said it. Think you can still handle being with me?”

Dean’s cheeks went a shade pinker and he nodded, smiling. Castiel grinned and looked very pleased with himself.

His expression turned thoughtful. “Dean, I wanted to ask you something and I want you to give me your honest answer. If it feels too early to do this I want you to let me know. This isn't something I am going to tell you to do, alright?”

Dean looked concerned and Castiel had to resist the urge to kiss his frown away.

“It’s nothing too serious, Beautiful, no need to look like that. I want you to come home with me and stay with me tonight. We haven’t set any rules for overnight visits so I understand if you are not comfortable. I will not be angry or upset if you say no, alright?”

Dean laid his head on Castiel’s chest and thought about it. On the one hand he’d always liked having Sundays to himself; it gave him a chance to decompress from the previous week and plan for the next one. Well, except for those “family lunch” Sundays. Those just made him tense and irritable.

Spending the night with Castiel might be nice though. Letting someone else he could trust be in charge would take all the stress from his week away. I was easy to let the other man take control because he knew that Castiel would be careful. His question was proof of that.

“Would we still … I mean. Would you still be in control?” he asked.

Castiel could see this was going to be the deciding factor but he was not sure what Dean needed so he asked if Dean wanted him to be. When Dean looked away, bit his lip, and nodded, Castiel was only too happy to answer in the affirmative.

Dean frowned a bit and thought about what he wanted to say.

“Sundays are my decompress days, y' now. I would want you to be in charge but I don’t think I would want anything” he paused, trying to find the right words “heavy or intense. That art fair did sound interesting. Will it still be happening tomorrow?”

Castiel nodded and started running his hands through Dean’s hair, grinning when he made a sound very similar to a purr.

“It will, and trust me Sundays are never meant to be intense. I will get my required dose of lovely Dean cuddles then we will walk through the fair. Sound good?”

Dean grinned and turned his head so he could look up at Castiel. He could not stop the small chuckle that erupted when he saw a goofy grin and eyebrow waggle.

“Sounds perfect” he said, gazing up with a fond expression.

“Well then. Get your pert backside up and get dressed. Pack some clothes for tomorrow and whatever toiletries you need.” When Dean sat up to comply, Castiel leaned over his shoulder and whispered “Don’t bother with pajamas. They’ll just get in the way.”  Dean turned pink from head to toe at this, much to the delight of his Dom.

****

Castiel had insisted on driving Dean over to his house. He wanted this to be something special so he was determined to take care of his beautiful sub as much as possible while they were together. It was obvious that Dean was unused to being spoiled and Castiel wanted to change that. When he’d told Dean he was a soft touch he had honestly been understating the truth. Castiel liked having someone to spoil and pamper even as he issued commands and spanked them for misbehaving. Gabriel had teased him once, saying he was like a celebutant with a penchant for perfectly quaffed pooches. “Face it brother, if you could fit your subs into a shoulder bag, you would.” Castiel had rolled his eyes and ignored his sibling. His subs were not _pets_ , not to him anyway. They were often the brightest part of his week and he treated them accordingly. There was something different about Dean though. He wanted to spoil him just as much as the others but there was something underneath that. He wanted Dean to feel cherished … _loved_. It wasn’t hard to see just how much affection confused Dean. Orders he could follow easily but he had no idea how to respond to genuine affection other than blushing and looking away. Much as Castiel loved those blushes he wanted them to happen because Dean was happy and shy instead of confused and embarrassed.

 _No better time to start_ , he thought as they pulled up to his house.

“Stay there.” He said as he parked the car in the garage and shut it off. Hopping out he walked around and opened Dean’s door offering him his hand. Dean frowned in confusion but took the offered hand and stepped out of the car. Castiel just smiled and took his bag, taking the moment to step in for a kiss.

“You were so good for me earlier, how could I not reward you?” he said knowing Dean would not accept that Castiel was treating him like this for no reason other than he wanted to.

Dean’s cheeks went a little pink again and he smiled, happy to let Castiel lead him into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. Dean tried to prepare himself mentally for whatever Castiel wanted from him but his Dom just dropped his bag next to the bed and asked if he wanted to watch a movie up here in bed. He was relieved to tell the truth. The sex had been amazing earlier but Dean was tired and the idea of lying down on a huge comfy bed and watching a film sounded fantastic.

“That sounds perfect. What do you want to watch?” he hoped it wasn't another foreign film. The last one made him fall asleep and drool everywhere. Castiel walked over to the small selection of movies he had in his bedroom and held up a brand new Star Wars boxed set with a grin. “How about this?” he asked, trying not to laugh at the way Dean’s face lit up.

“You get ready for bed. I’ll run downstairs and get us some snacks. Sound good?”

Dean nodded happily “No Sir, it sounds awesome.”

Castiel walked out of the room after a kiss and Dean began to pull down the covers carefully.  It was warm in the house and they had enough body heat between them that he didn't think the thick duvet would be necessary so he carefully folded it back, making sure not to crease it too much. The way Castiel kept his house made Dean think he was something of a neat freak and he didn't want to do anything that might upset him. Everything was going so well right now and wanted to delay his inevitable screw up for as long as possible, so he had to be perfect. Maybe then his Dom would overlook his flaws when they became too much to ignore.

He folded his clothes neatly and placed them on top of his bag before turning back to the bed. There was a problem now. He had no idea which side Castiel preferred and there was nothing on or around the bed itself to give him a clue.

 _You have to be the perfect sub_ , he told himself sternly. _What would a perfect sub do?_

It seemed simple enough. If you don’t know what side to get in on then kneel on the floor at the foot of the bed and wait. That way Castiel could put him wherever he wanted. Besides it wasn't like he’d been told he was going to be on the bed anyway. _Stupid, he probably wants you on the floor. Maybe you’ll get to sleep at his feet or something. Why would he want you on the bed with him? That is where people who matter go, right? Just remember your place, got it?_

Dean knelt at the foot of the bed and kept his head down, lost again in his own mind. He knew he had to get a grip on this. Castiel told him he didn't like Dean thinking this way. _Who wants a mopey sub?_

He made sure to keep his expression neutral as he waited, though his mind continued to swirl with ugly thoughts. He couldn't tell anymore whether they sounded like Alistair or his father. Did it really matter when they said the same things?

When Castiel walked back into the room it was to see Dean kneeling at the foot of the bed. It should have been an erotic sight, but there was something about the way he had curled in on himself that made him worry. Dean only did that when his thoughts were turning against him. What could have happened to bring this about in so short a time? 

Why it had happened wasn't the immediate concern, he knew that, so he carefully placed the snacks on a night stand before going to the end of the bed and pulling Dean to his feet. Wrapping his arms around his Submissive he led him over to the bed and pulled the sheet up so Dean so slip in. Castiel then set about getting ready for bed and slid under the covers and cuddling Dean close to his side, placing small kisses to his temple and cheeks. Dean curled into Castiel’s warmth, laying his head on his lover’s chest and closing his eyes. He must have done something right, and the idea warmed him almost as much as Castiel did. They slept like that for the rest of the night, snacks and movie forgotten.

*****

 

When Castiel woke up the next morning he was curled around Dean, holding his submissive securely against his chest and breathing in the scent of his hair.  Loathe as he was to wake his beautiful boy he could feel his cock stiffening in arousal at their position and he wanted to hear Dean beg for release again.  Placing a hand on Dean’s hip he ground against the flesh of his ass as he whispered “Wake up baby.”

Dean sighed in his sleep and pressed his hips back, grinding against Castiel’s quickly stiffening member.

“That’s it baby. Wake up for me,” Castiel whispered hotly into his ear “I need you again, need to feel that tight hole clenching around me while you beg for more.”

Dean moaned quietly, “Sir?” He tilted his head giving Castiel better access to neck and sighed contentedly when he felt kisses an nips along the exposed flesh.

“Roll over on to your stomach baby, and spread your legs for me.” Dean complied coming fully awake and raising his ass a little in invitation when Castiel moved between his legs.

 “Eager for my cock baby”, Castiel asked pressing a finger against Dean’s quivering hole testing the stretch and to see how loose Dean was from the day before. Two fingers slid in easily and a third joined them quickly. After seeing how open Dean was Castiel applied lube to his cock before pressing in slowly. Dean gasped when he bottomed out, clenching around him and spreading his legs farther apart as his back arched. “S-sir. What can I … what do you want …” Dean found it difficult to speak wanting to just lose himself in the sensation.

Lying over his back Castiel gripped Dean’s hands in his own and began thrusting slowly. “No restrictions this time Baby. Just …ah … keep that pretty ass up for me.” Beneath him, Dean panted, gasped and whimpered at the slow pace, wanting to push back to make his Dom slide in deeper. He wouldn't though; he refused to do anything that might make Castiel think he was bad. Their first time together had been frantic and desperate but if Castiel wanted to drive his sub mad with pleasure at a snail’s pace Dean was not going to complain. Spreading his knees further apart allowed Castiel to slide in just a little deeper and both men groaned at the sensation.

“That’s it Baby, just like that.” Castiel moaned into Dean’s shoulder before peppering the freckled skin with nips and kisses. He continued with slow deep thrusts, loving the way Dean’s moans were turning into desperate whimpers.

It didn't take long for Dean to start begging.

“Sir …sir please …”

“What Baby, tell me what you need.” Castiel slowed his thrusts even more loving the way Dean started to sob in desperation.

“Sir, faster please … please.” Castiel grinned and sped up his thrusts as Dean asked, but only pushing in about halfway.

Dean wanted to scream; it was entirely possible that he had. Castiel was tormenting him with those shallow thrusts but when he begged him to go deeper Castiel slowed down again and Dean wailed. He was so close and he needed more. Feeling breath ghost across his cheek he heard “Tell me what you want Baby. Just tell me. I want you to say it.” Dean’s back bowed even more and he turned to press his face into Castiel’s cheek. “Oh … oh God Sir, fast and deep please, please, I’ll do anything I swear, I’ll be good, I’ll …oh … oh God yes! Just like that Sir …” Dean gasped as Castiel pounded into him, canted his hips just so and then ...”Oh god! Oh god there … there! Please don’t stop!” Dean was getting closer to the edge, hands fisted into the sheets wishing he could stroke his cock but Castiel hadn't told him he could.

Castiel could see how close dean was so he reached under and started stroking him in a counter rhythm to his thrusts. He was getting desperate for his own release but refused to until Dean begged to come; he did not have to wait long.

“Sir, please I am so close, please let me come!” Dean knew he was screaming but didn't care anymore, so desperate was he for release. A rush went through Castiel. He loved knowing Dean wanted release but wouldn't until given permission; this kind of power was a heady thing.  Who needed ropes, or gags, or cock rings when you had a sub who wanted so badly to please you that they denied themselves orgasm just because you hadn't given them permission? Perfect, his beautiful sub was simply perfect.

Castiel felt his own release building, Dean overwhelming his senses and control. Placing his mouth next to Dean’s ear he whispered “Now” before his thrusts became erratic and he came. Dean buried his face in the bed and screamed when his release took him over, whiting out his vision and overloading his senses before dropping him into darkness.  When Castiel recovered from his own orgasm he carefully pulled out and lay next to Dean, intending to hold him like he’d done the night before. This time though there was no trembling or aftershocks. In fact there was no movement at all and Castiel realized that Dean was unconscious. He couldn't help taking a moment to preen. He’d made Dean pass out. Grinning proudly he pulled Dean into his arms and tried to remember not to be such a smug bastard when Dean woke up.Dean wasn't out for very long and Castiel watched him slowly open his eyes. He looked around with a lazy sated expression before his eyes landed on the face of his Dom and his expression changed to one of open devotion and affection.

Castiel had never been looked at like that by anyone before and he was floored by it. Pulling Dean tighter into the circle of his arms he kissed and nuzzled at his face, whispering endearments into his skin and wanting to stay this way for the rest of the day. Dean responded with a contented hum then bit his lip and looked up at Castiel uncertainly before tilting his head and placing a quick kiss to his lips. Castiel had no idea how someone could look genuinely bashful while lying naked in a post coital haze but Dean pulled it off. Did he think that Castiel did not want him to initiate kisses? To show he wasn't bothered by it he leaned down until their lips were almost touching and rubbed their noses together. Apparently that was all the reassurance Dean needed because he grinned began peppering Castiel’s face with kisses. Castiel laughed and began trying to capture Dean’s lips for a kiss while his submissive grinned and kept kissing everywhere _except_ his lips. Castiel didn't know what had changed between last night and now but he was not going to argue it. Maybe it was the after effects of orgasm or the affections he was shown afterwards that caused this sudden bout of silliness; Castiel wasn't sure. He knew they needed to talk about those moments when Dean disappeared into his own mind, but for now he was content to enjoy a morning of silly kisses and cuddling.

Eventually they got out of bed and took a shower, still sharing kisses and affection. Castiel noticed that Dean was being a little hesitant again and he had to wonder what he was afraid of. Did he think it wasn't wanted and feared rejection?

He watched Dean as he dressed, enjoying the way his cheeks turned pink at the attention, and wondering how to approach the topic of his hesitance. Should he ask about it or just come out and say he thought it was fine for a sub to initiate touching and kisses and would like Dean to do it more? He might take that as an order though and Castiel did not want him being affectionate because he thought he had to. He wanted that genuine heart stopping affection he got from Dean when they were intimate. 

Perhaps it would just be best to let Dean know it was permitted and see what happened from there. That way there was no pressure and Dean could get used to the idea at his own pace.  Nodding to himself he finished getting ready, noting that Dean was ready to go.

“Dean” he said, taking his sweet submissive's hand. “I know we never talked about whether you were allowed to initiate touching or kissing so I want you to know that it’s allowed. Welcome even, unless I tell you otherwise, alright?”

 Dean had looked a little nervous at first, but then smiled and nodded. “Yes, Sir.”  He leaned over and kissed Castiel on the cheek.

Castiel pulled Dean flush against him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “As much as I like to hear you call me Sir I think that you should call me Cas most of the time. Especially when we are in public.”

“Cas” Dean said like he was trying it out, and Castiel noticed it had the same inflection and respect as when Dean called him Sir. “When should I call you Sir?”

Castiel pulled Dean’s head to rest on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, “When you are on your knees in front of me, when I am spanking this perfect ass,” he punctuated the statement by squeezing Dean’s backside “and when I am making you beg for your release. Can you remember that?” Dean shivered and nodded.  Castiel placed a kiss on his temple and pulled back, smiling in satisfaction at the dazed look in his submissive’s pretty eyes. “Ready to get some breakfast? I know a place that makes great pancakes.”

Dean’s eyes cleared instantly. “Do they make chocolate chip?” he asked, eyes widening a little in excitement at the idea of a delicious meal.  Castiel had to laugh a little at Dean’s expression and marveled at how quickly Dean went from looking lust dazed to alert at the idea of food.  “Yes I think they do”,  he said, leading Dean down the stairs and out the door. Time to spend the rest of the day spoiling his wonderful boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audience participation time! Remember all those horrible things Alistair made Dean say in the beginning? Well Cas is going to do something like it only with praise. I have some ideas of the things I am going to have him say but I am also opening it up for input. What would you like to hear Cas say to Dean?


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the park and a surprise for Sam Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap it has been a long time since i updated this story! Sorry to all of you who have been patient. Updates should happen more regularly now, just like with Hidden.
> 
> See! I promised I hadn't dropped this. :) No sexy times this chapter, just some set up for future events and a look at Dean and Cas from an outside view. 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes. it is late and i was excited to get this chapter out!

  

Dean was convinced he had never had a better day than this one.  He had been woken up this morning with amazing sex, then had a heap of chocolate chunk (no measly chips there!) pancakes, and was now looking at some pretty cool art while strolling hand-in-hand through the fair with Castiel.   Every now and again Cas would lean over and kiss his cheek or hand as they browsed through displays and Dean would blush to his toes and give a shy grin. Honestly he should be used to this by now but he still practically floated at the affection he was shown which only spurred his lover on.  So, on they went, looking at more art styles than Dean thought possible, acting like love struck children and occasionally being giggled or smiled at by the people around them. Dean was sure that having a day this good would cost him somehow later but he tried to push that thought from his mind and just enjoy this great day while it lasted. Castiel was being beyond sweet so he refused to spoil everything by letting his nerves get in the way.

*****

Sam Winchester wrapped his arm around his girlfriend Jessica’s shoulder and sighed.

“Why did we have to leave off studying again?”

Jessica flipped a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. “We are here to support Sara, remember?  This is the first time she is showing her work to a wide audience and we need to be here for her. Besides, we spend almost all of our time studying so it is definitely time for a break.” She paused suddenly, lifting up on her tip toes and waving enthusiastically. When Sam turned to look he could see their friend Tracy waving back standing next to Sara in her booth.

Sam sighed as he was dragged over but he could not stop his smile at seeing how enthusiastic all three women were to be in each other’s company.  They had been friends since grade school and were nearly inseparable.  If he were being honest with himself he sometimes felt a little jealous of their friendship, wishing he could be that close to someone.  It was a pity that he and his brother were so different. What could he and Dean possibly talk about anyway?

“Sara this looks amazing!” Jessica exclaimed when they reached the booth, taking a moment to admire the sculptures her friend had created.

Sara smiled nervously and bit her lip. “I am not sure about the layout though; do you think it all looks right? I mean some of the bigger pieces might look nicer toward the front. Maybe I should move them again,” she said as she started rearranging some of the pieces.”

Tracey sighed, “Again? Sara you have arranged and rearranged this booth over and over again.  It looks perfect. Now stop before people start to think you aren’t ready to show it.”

Sara paused, “You think they think that?”

Jessica smiled and took her friends hand once she had set down another sculpture. “It looks amazing, honey really. Now is the time to sit back and let the admirers walk by.” Sara nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Perhaps you’re right.”

Jessica nodded and then smiled. “So, what’s this news about Hot Mechanic you were dying to tell me that couldn’t be included in your text?” she asked turning to Tracy.

Sam snorted, “Hot Mechanic?”

All three women nodded. “Tracey had some car trouble about a month ago so she took it to this mechanic close to where she works. Apparently not only is he sweet and super affordable he’s also, and I quote ‘Oh my God, lickably hot. Like gimme now I wanna lick him.’ end quote.” When Sam made a face she hastily added “Tracey’s words not mine”, which mollified him somewhat.

“He’s here,” Sara said.

“And he ain’t alone” Tracey added.

“He ain’t…ah, isn’t?” Jess asked, and both of her friends shook their heads.

“Oh no” Sara added. “He’s here, walking hand-in-hand and trading smooches with someone we have dubbed Hot Boyfriend.”

“He lickable too?” she asked, choosing to ignore Sam’s frown.

“Oh yes. The two of them are like those double fudgesicles. You want both but you can’t figure out which one to lick first.“Sara said with a smirk.

“As I recall, we used to just shove both in at once.” Jessica said with a grin. Sam stared in scandalized horror at his girlfriend while her two friends burst out laughing.

Sara straightened suddenly and whispered “Oh my God, people are headed this way. Quick, everybody calm down and look like professionals!”

Tracey stifled her giggles enough to lean over and kiss her friends cheek. “Tell you what I’ll take Jess around to show her the dynamic duo…” she glanced at Sam” I mean …the other art, while you wow the masses with your amazing talent.”

Sara nodded and turned to meet the new arrivals as her friends exited her booth.

Sam walked with the two women for a bit, browsing the other stalls and generally wondering when he could leave when Tracey suddenly pulled Jess over and nodded toward a low stone bench that ran around one of the pathways.

“Oh my god there he is!” he heard her whisper.

“Which one?”, Jess asked as the two of them attempted to stare surreptitiously around a stall.

“Light brown hair, black t-shirt with the plaid over it.”

“Oh…well, yes he is…nice. Not as nice as Sam” she quickly amended “but nice.”

Sam rolled his eyes. Honestly he wasn't that worried. He knew he and Jess had a good thing, and that they were both happy. If she wanted to creep with a friend he knew it was harmless.

“Where is Hot Boyfriend” she asked.

“I don’t see him…oh wait there he is! He’s the one walking over with the pie box and, oh my god! Little metal flowers tucked into the ribbon on the box! It’s so cute.”

“Aww, look at Hot Mechanic blush! You didn't tell me how sweet they were together.”

“I hadn't realized until now.” Tracey said regretfully. “It makes me feel kinda bad for all my dirty thoughts. Oh my dear sweet Jesus is he really gonna feed him some of the pie? OK, don’t feel bad anymore, dirty thoughts are a go…”

Sam had to laugh a little as he leaned over to peer around the stall wall to see the scene for himself.

He stared in shock watching his older brother Dean sitting with his side pressed up against another man while that man fed him bites of apple pie, occasionally leaning in to place little kisses at the corner of his mouth. He wasn't sure what surprised him more; that his brother was with a man or that in all the time Sam had known his brother he had never seen him look as happy and relaxed as he did at that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are all my chapters so short? it is a trend i have noticed. 
> 
> Anyway we shall return to the Dean/Cas channel in the next chapter.   
> Here's hoping my writers block stays gone and there are no more distractions.


End file.
